Only Mine
by Floor Sakura
Summary: Mikan una chica que no conoce a su Padre y vive al máximo su vida, pero un día es obligada a vivir con su Padre ya que su Madre no la puede controlar. Su Padre, Natsume Hyuuga, quien goza de una vida de lujos se vera obligado a cuidar a su hormonal y rebelde hija de 15 años. ¿Surgirá algo más?- [Continuación de;Hello, I'm your daughter] Espero que les guste, dejen Review [Incesto]
1. Prólogo

Esta historia ya la había echo pero la borre porque no estaba conforme era la de "Hello, I'm your daughter" Ahora la volveré a hacer pero mejor, espero que les guste.

**only mine**

* * *

**Capitulo 1-Prólogo**

* * *

Agitada, corriendo, como si no hubiese mañana.

- Corre Mikan, corre! -Le grito su amiga.

- Trato pedazo de idiota, ¿Para que mierda ro-bastes esos tacos? -Le grito Mikan mientras saltaba la acerca de una casa para tomar un atajo y la policía no los alcanzara.

- Miki, sabes que me quedan divinos... no seas amarga! -Le dijo su compañera corredora mientras se ocultaban tras una casa.

- No puedo seguir haciendo estas locuras... ya sabes! Mamá a la próxima que me agarren no me va a poder hacer safar... -

- Parece que los perdimos... -Me susurro. - Lo sé, te prometo que sera la ultima vez... por lo menos en un tiempo. -

- Bien... -Mikan suspiro. - Y como vas las cosas con Lian, gitana. -

- Supongo que bien... pero el es... ¿Como explicarlo? - Luna suspiro. - Complicado... no lo entiendo. -Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el callejón y Mikan la seguía. Al llegar Luna prendió un cigarro y le dio unas cuantas veces.

- ¿Crees que te meta los cuernos? -Pregunto Mikan y Luna le ofreció un poco de aquel cigarro, el cual Mikan acepto.

- Eso creo pero... me duele tanto. -Ella dijo mientra veía a Mikan fumar su cigarro, Luna fue y prendió otro. - Que-date con ese... -

- Es una mierda... pero... ¡Tenemos 15 años por el amor de dios! Luna, estas atada a Lien, ¿Porque no disfruta un poco más? O es que acaso quieres terminar como mi Madre? -Le regaño Mikan parándose mi-entra tiraba el cigarrillo al piso y lo pisaba.

- No fue tan mala... es triste pero no es una mala historia. -Le musito Luna, mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarro.

- Disculpa, pero yo no creo que quedarse embarazada a los 15 años por un chiquillo rico insoportable de 12 sea una buena historia. -Le grito Mikan molesta, lamentaba haber tirado aquel cigarro.

- Bueno, bueno. Pero piensa-lo, cuando quieras tendrás tu futuro asegurado... tienes un Padre rico, yo que tu lo buscaría y... -

- No pienso dejar sola a mi Madre. -Dijo Mikan con firmeza. - Le eh dado demasiados disgustos, desde antes de nacer... por mi a pasado cosas horribles, solamente por tenerme, no la voy a dejar sola por un hombre que tiene guita y no sabe ni que existo. -

- Bien bien... no voy a insistir más. Cuenta-me tu... ¿Como andas de amores? -Pregunto Luna dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

- Nada por aquí mucho por acá. -Le dijo Mikan con una sonrisa recostando-se a su lado. - Ya sabe... tengo muchos amigos con derechos... -

- Sos terrible eh? Me encantaría tener tu fama... de histérica. -Se burlo Luna.

- Bueno, de consuelo tienes tu fama de atorranta y perra. -Le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Mikan.

- Que perra... -Le dijo Luna algo molesta.

- ¿Que se siente? -Pregunto Mikan algo avergonzada.

- ¿que cosa? -

- Ya sabes... tener un Padre... ¿Que se siente? -Le volvió a preguntar.

Luna no sabia que responder ¿Que se siente? - Pues no lo se... un Padre te cuida o algo así, Mikan sabes que no tengo buena relación con mi Padre o Madre. -Ella le contesto.

- Eres una idiota suertuda, daría lo que fuese por tener una familia así. A lo mejor no seria como soy... -Le dijo melancólica.

- Ay si, nos vamos a poner sentimentales ahora? -Bromeo Luna, tratando de subirle el animo.

- Que estúpida. -Dijo Mikan con una sonrisa y miro su reloj. - Creo que tengo que irme... - Murmuro parándose.

- ¿Que Mami espera? -

Antes de que pudiesen decir algo, dijeron algo por ellas...

- No pero la policía y una celda hasta que sus Padres vengan es lo que si las espera. -Contesto un policía parado desde atrás.

- Señor Arturh, tanto tiempo... -Dijo Mikan saludando al policía nerviosa, miro a Luna y suspiro. Eso iba a hacer malo.

**Fin del Cap.**

* * *

Espero que les guste.


	2. ¿Mi Padre?

**Cap.2-¿Mi Padre?**

* * *

- ¿Tienes idea lo preocupada que estaba? -Grito Yuka. Otra vez, una vez que habían llegado a casa, después se sacarla de la cárcel a ella y Luna, y llevar a Luna a su casa.

- Si, me lo dijiste 10 veces ya... -Murmuro Mikan, estaba molesta.

Yuka negó con la cabeza. - ¿Pero no lo entiendes? Primero que nada: Fumar te hace mal. -Ella le dijo y siguió – Segundo: Luna es una buena amiga pero mala compañía, así que si ella roba algo ¡Alejate! Yo, no quiero que vuelvas a eso. Y tercero ¿Cual es la razón principal por la que no quiero que hagas eso? -

Mikan murmuro algo que casi ni se podía escuchar.

- No te escucho mas alto! -Mando Yuka muy molesta.

- Que puede que te saquen mi custodia... -Ella volvió a murmurar pero esta vez un poco más alto, y Yuka la escucho.

- Y solo te quedaba una oportunidad, si se entera a enterar... va ya se debe haber enterado pero ¿Que hacemos? -Le pregunto Yuka molesta y preocupada. - Me van a calificar una Madre inadecuada y... -

- Y le van a pasar la tutela al turro de mi Padre ¿Verdad? -Termino Mikan mientras se paraba del lugar donde estaba sentada.

- Exacto. -

- Mami... escucha... -Le dijo Mikan dulcemente mientras la hacía sentarse donde ella estaba sentada anteriormente. - yo no robe nada, así que no tengo la culpa, la culpa es de Luna. -

- Pero tu fuiste complice, corriste, se ocultaron juntas. Haber si entiendes Mikan... ¡De hoy no pasa! Además, creo que la mejor opción que es te vayas a vivir con tu Padre. -Le menciono Yuka con un poco de pena.

- ¿Mi Padre? -Mikan grito sorprendida. - Estas loca, ese tipo no sabe ni que existo... ¿Que voy a hacer? Voy a pasar a su casa, saludarlo y presentarme? _"Hola, si, bueno soy tu hija. Mucho gusto, vengo a vivir a tu casa ^^"_ - Mikan suspiro molesta e irritada. - ¿Quieres que le de un infarto? Espera no es tan mala idea... :3 -

- Mikan... -Si su Madre no estuviera tan molesta con ella, probablemente se hubiese echado una carcajada de las mejores. - Tu Padre no es un mal hombre... -

- Pero te abandono y te trato de puta ¿Verdad? -Le regaño Mikan. - Tch, tu y tu mal manía de seguir creyendo en ese tipo. -

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? Es tu Padre ¿Que historia le inventamos a la sociedad si no tienes Padre? -

- Fácil, era un hombre poca cosa y decidiste ser una super Madre soltera y dejarlo. Y por más que el te insistió en que no lo dejaras lo hiciste... -Mikan le sonrió. - Solo tienes que decirlo demasiado a otras personas, después hasta vos te lo terminas creyendo. -

Yuka le sonrió, tenia una hija muy fuerte, pero demasiado madura y experimentada para su edad. - Mikan ¿Tu te drogas? -Pregunto.

Mikan suspiro con irritación ¿Siempre esa pregunta? - No. Pero fumo... eso ya lo sabes, nunca te lo eh ocultado. -Ella admitió.

- Es casi lo mismo... -Le dijo Yuka.

- Nopi, la mayoría de la persona fuman, en cambio son pocos los que se drogan y esas son ilegales. -Mikan dijo en tono divertido. - Ahora, olvidate de todo, y de mi Padre que eres una gran Madre te lo aseguro. Me voy a dormir... -Mikan se fue a su cuarto y Yuka negó con la cabeza.

Como lo sentía por Mikan, pero era esto o no verla nunca más. Ella saco del cajón de la cocina un sobre, ese sobre tenia las pruebas de ADN de Natsume, el padre de Mikan, y ella.

Sabia que algún día iba a necesitar esto, y llego el momento. Fue a su cuarto a preparar otras cosas, tenia que hacer muchas llamadas, mañana seria un largo y triste día.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yuka le dijo a Mikan que iban a salir y se vistiera con sus mejores ropas. Obviamente poco caso le hizo Mikan y se vistió con jeans negros y una remera de "NTVG", se soltó el pelo, delineo los ojos y según ella "Estaba lista".

Mikan tenia mucha curiosidad el "Donde irían" le carcomía el alma.

Pero... solo había una solución ¿No? Ir.

* * *

Su secretaria recibió aquel sobre, con otras copias de papeles y apenas los vio se lo contó.

Natsume no lo podía creer ¿El una hija? Pensó seriamente que era otra broma del mal gusto pero... después pensó.

Su pasado, hubo una chica a la cual o ella dijo haberla dejado "Embarazada" cuando ella tenia 15. El creyó que era una de las primeras chicas con las que estuvo, y no fue una, fue la primera.

Claro, solo tenia 12 años, para trece, quería experimentar un poco más. Pero estaba segura de eso que estaba embarazada era puro invento... ¿O no?

Yuka Azumi, bien la recordaba, hermosa. Suspiro a sus 27 años no podía estar pasándole esto... ¿Una hija? Y... ¿De 15 años?

Por mera curiosidad y con muchas ganas que cuando las vieran le dijera que solo era una broma. Las invito a su casa... estaba nervioso, demasiado...

Una hija... ¡Le arruinaría su fachada de soltero más deseado de japón! ¿O no? Mientras más se carcomía la cabeza pensando, menos tiempo quedaba para que llegaran...

**Ding Dong***

Sonó el timbre, y su sirvienta fue a abrir. - Bienvenidas! -Ella recibió a la visita. Natsume miro para atrás y vio a dos hermosas mujeres.

Una, a la cual distinguía perfectamente, era Yuka, hermosa como siempre, pero obviamente los años habían pasado para ella.

Y la otra, parecía una version de Yuka cuando tenia 15, pero una version rockera o de bien adolescente de ahora. Suponia que era ella...

- Natsume... -Susurro Yuka viendolo, los años habian pasado y muy bien para el pelinegro.

- Yuka...-El susurro y miro a la más pequeña ahí, la castaña. - Ella... -

- Hola Natsume, si, bueno... soy tu hija! -Ella dijo forzando una sonrisa y con un tono algo monotono.

- Mikan... -Regaño Yuka, la cosa era decirselo suavemente, aunque sabia que ella no la perdonaria por enterarse a mitad del viaje que iba a conocer a su Padre.

- Bueno, después de que la presentacion echa. Realmente no es un gusto conocer y espero que eso no se repita. -Mikan le dijo sincera a Natsume y después se dirigio a su Madre. - ¿Nos vamos? -Pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Mikan! -Regaño su Mamá.

- Ah claro. -Ella se voltio para ver a Natsume. - Adios, Natsume. ¿Ahora si, nos vamos? -

- Mikan creo que no entendistes... tu te vienes a vivir con el. -Yuka dijo y tanto Natsume como Mikan gritaron un gran **"¿Que"** - Que tu te vienes a vivir con el y tu... - Dijo señalando a Natsume – le daras tu apellido ¿Entendido? -

- Creo que aca hay una confuncion, yo acepte verla no quedarmela... -Corrigio Natsume refiriendose hacia Mikan como a un objeto.

- No hables de mi como si fuese una _"cosa"_ -Le dijo enojada Mikan, estaba irritada y muy molesta.

- En realidad... -Dijo una voz desde atrás. - Yo estuve averiguando de la situacion... -

- ¿Tu debes ser el abogado de la familia con el que hable ayer no? Un gusto, Yuka azumi. -Ella se presento al rubio.

- Un gusto, Ruka Nogi, abogado de la familia y mejor amigo de este tipo arrogante desde los cinco años. -Dijo refiriendose a Natsume.

- Mikan Azumi, tiene que vivir contigo y tendras que darle tu apellido... es la ley. -Le dijo Ruka a Natsume y saludo a Mikan quien lo miraba embobada.

- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si es mi hija! -Natsume grito, y eso era verdad.

- No si es seguro. -Ruka saco de su bolsillo un sobre ya algo arrugado y un poco roto. - Esto es una prueba de ADN, donde compara un cabello tuyo y un cabello de la niña, y dio positivo. Así que o la metiste tu o tienes un doble... -

- Nogi... puede no usar ese termino... -

- Lo siento, es costumbre de cuando estamos solos. -El se aclaro la garganta y le sonrio a Mikan. - Bienvenida a la familia Hyuuga. -

- No puede ser... -Murmuro Natsume aun sin creerlo.

_" Que abogado tan guapo, a lo mejor no sera tan aburrido estar aquí... "_Penso Mikan sonriendo a Ruka y estrechandole la mano.

* * *

**Fin del Cap.**

* * *

Gracias a los que pusieron en favoritos y comentaron

Ivette; Lissy - Chan : Claro que la seguire gracias x comentar ; la mini neko : Perdon por la demora, aquí tienes el capitulo dos.

:) Sigan comentando!


	3. Cigarrillos y otras drogas

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_- Ah claro. -Ella se voltio para ver a Natsume. - Adiós, Natsume. ¿Ahora si, nos vamos? -_

_- Mikan creo que no entendiste... tu te vienes a vivir con el. -Yuka dijo y tanto Natsume como Mikan gritaron un gran "¿Que" - Que tu te vienes a vivir con el y tu... - Dijo señalando a Natsume – le darás tu apellido ¿Entendido? -_

_- Creo que acá hay una confusión, yo acepte verla no quedármela... -Corrigió Natsume refiriéndose hacia Mikan como a un objeto._

_- No hables de mi como si fuese una "cosa" -Le dijo enojada Mikan, estaba irritada y muy molesta._

_- En realidad... -Dijo una voz desde atrás. - Yo estuve averiguando de la situación... -_

_- ¿Tu debes ser el abogado de la familia con el que hable ayer no? Un gusto, Yuka azumi. -Ella se presento al rubio._

_- Un gusto, Ruka Nogi, abogado de la familia y mejor amigo de este tipo arrogante desde los cinco años. -Dijo refiriéndose a Natsume._

_- Mikan Azumi, tiene que vivir contigo y tendrás que darle tu apellido... es la ley. -Le dijo Ruka a Natsume y saludo a Mikan quien lo miraba embobada._

_- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si es mi hija! -Natsume grito, y eso era verdad._

_- No, si es seguro. -Ruka saco de su bolsillo un sobre ya algo arrugado y un poco roto. - Esto es una prueba de ADN, donde compara un cabello tuyo y un cabello de la niña, y dio positivo. Así que o la metiste tú o tienes un doble... -_

_- Nogi... puede no usar ese termino... -_

_- Lo siento, es costumbre de cuando estamos solos. -El se aclaro la garganta y le sonrió a Mikan. - Bienvenida a la familia Hyuuga. -_

_- No puede ser... -Murmuro Natsume aun sin creerlo._

_" Que abogado tan guapo, a lo mejor no sera tan aburrido estar aquí... "Pensó Mikan sonriendo a Ruka y estrechándole la mano._

* * *

**Capitulo 3-Cigarrillos y otras drogas**

* * *

Era una mañana de finales de octubre, y no todos estaban muy contentos. Natsume estaba frustrado ¿Una hija? Maldita sea... ¿Justamente ahora? El lo admitía, no había sido el mejor hombre con Yuka... pero dios lo tenia que maldecir... ¡CON UNA HIJA!

Mientras tanto Mikan traía con pesadez sus maletas a la casa, ese hombre con tanto dinero... ¿No podía si quiera ayudarla o pedirle a alguien que lo haga?

Ella lo miro al entrar, su cara parecía estar pensando en suicidarse... no seria tan malo pero... - Oye... puedes dejar de mirar embobado a la pared? Si tanto te gusta ella, casate -Bromeo para no hacer el aire tan pesado, pero habían dos problemas: El chiste no era bueno y no cambio en nada la situación. Es más... podría decirse que la empeoro.

Mikan suspiro irritada y miro hacia la salida, era una opción... salir y escaparse, pero ya no quería seguir dándole disgustos a su Madre. Se paro enfrente de el, ahí recién recibiendo atención de su parte, ya que el levanto la cabeza.

- ¡VIEJO TU ME ESCUCHAS! -Le grito y tomo aire para relajarse. - ¿Tu quien te crees? Crees que es bonito venir a vivir contigo, sin mencionar que nunca en mi puta vida te eh visto? Pues si eso piensas te equivocas... yo preferiría estar con mi Mamá, pero las cosas no se dieron como YO prefería. -Le regaño. - Y estamos metidos en esto juntos tu por meterla y yo por rebelde, así que te la aguantas NATSUME HYUUGA, porque ahora YO SOY MIKAN AZUMI, PERO SERÉ EN MUY POCO TIEMPO UNA HYUUGA. -Con esto lo dejo ahí, aunque el... poco caso hizo a sus palabras.

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

Al día siguiente Mikan despertó entre tantas comodidades, se sentía rara... y no sabia si era bueno o malo. Se vistió así nomas y fue hacía la cocina, allí habían dos cocineras pachoncitas y sonrientes.

- Hola señorita ¿Que prefiere para desayunar? -Preguntaron tan cordialmente, que asustaron a la castaña.

- Em... Hola, lo que sea y... díganme Mikan. -Ella soltó algo nerviosa y despreocupada.

Las cocineras sonrieron aun más. - Claro que si Mikan. - Saludo una, esta con su nombre. - Soy Lizzi y ella es Rosa, esperamos serles de utilidad joven ^^-

- Igualmente! -Respondió Mikan a su presentación. Estaba tan nerviosa... necesitaba un cigarrillo para calmarse, siempre lo hacía. Pero no traía ninguno encima, empezó a jugar con los dedos con nerviosismo... ¿Esto era abstinencia? Que horror... esperaba jamas dejar el cigarro... -Pensó ella.

En ese momento entro un chico, era de pelo castaño y traía un sombrero de chófer en su cabeza. Saludo a todo el mundo ahí y se presento ante Mikan: - Mucho gusto, señorita Mikan, soy Koko Yome... el chófer de la casa. -

- Mikan Azu... Hyuuga! Dime Mikan, hija del loco de los ojos rojos. - Se presento ella con una sonrisa diminuta.

El se rió ante su pequeña broma, y lo supo, era una chica simple.

- Bueno... Mikan! -El la llamo directamente por su nombre sin honoríficos. - ¿Te molesta si fumo? -El pregunto mientras sacaba una caja de cigarros. Las cocineras lo miraron de mala forma ¿Como fumar frente a una niña?

Mikan Sonrío y negó. - Claro que no me molesta, pero dame uno... -Ella le ordeno.

Koko estallo a carcajadas. - ¿Darte uno? Seria imprudente darle un cigarrillo a una niña, pero que cosas dices... -Dijo mientras sacaba uno y lo prendía.

Mikan lo miro enojada ¿Niña dijo? Ella estaba segura de haber fumado más cosas peores que el cigarrillo que el, ¿Y era una niña? - ¿Seguro que soy tan niña? -Pregunto acercandose y cuando lo agarro distraído le quito un cigarrillo y en encendedor.

Prendió el cigarro como si todo fuese normal, y empezó a fumar como siempre lo hacía. - ¿Seguro...? -Le pregunto, ahora soltándole el humo del cigarro en la cara.

Las dos cocineras, y Koko quedaron impactadas... ¡Pero si era una niña! - Por el amor de dios, señorita Mikan deje eso. Su Padre el... -Trato de decir Rosa.

- Mi Papito... ¿El que? -Dijo Mikan con voz sarcástica interrumpiéndola, mientras le daba otra calada al cigarro.

Rosa, a ella parecía que le iba a venir un infarto. Lizzi, la mayor, miro la situación y le quito el cigarrillo a la niña tirándolo al suelo y pisándolo. - Su Padre odia el cigarro, y cualquier droga como tal niña. ¡No puede hacer eso! Vayase al comedor, y le llevare la comida. -Le regaño.

Nuestra castaña la miro con molestia. ¿Quien se creía esta vieja? Como sea, no iba a gastar su tiempo en esto. Sin decir una palabra se dirigió a su nuevo cuarto y saco una caja de cigarrillos y un poco de marihuana. Se abrigo y salio a la calle, sin decir una palabra a nadie...

* * *

- Una idiota, imbécil, estúpida... -Repitió Luna por décima vez al escuchar la historia de Mikan.

Ella la miro con molestia. - ¿Que tiene? Parecían amigables, pero no me dejaron ni fumar... que se vayan a la mierda... -Murmuro irritada.

Luna la miro con fastidio, la adoraba, pero aveces Mikan era tan idiota. - Escuchame mamita, es como si yo fuera a mi casa y me sentara a fumar al lado de mi abuela. ¿No da, entiendes? -Trato de hacerla razonar.

Pero la castaña la miro con una sonrisa divertida. - Si tu abuela es una genia, fuma y todo. -Le musito en un toníto de incoherencia y diversión.

La rubia la miro, y suspiro. Mikan tenia todo, pero no cambiaba más... una chica... totalmente irreversible. - Pero si vos vas... y te paras a lado de ella a fumar no va a ser tan genial, tiene la misma política que todos los demás adultos. Nosotras niñas, no podemos fumar. Ellos adultos, si poder. Te hago un diagrama, esquema... no sé como explicártelo ya. -Explico Luna.

La nueva Hyuuga la miro con fastidio. - Ya te pareces a mi Madre... -Le susurro.

Luna rodó los ojos. - Ni te confundas, que te cuide a ti porque eres una adorada compañera y amiga de esquina es otra cosa. ¿Quieres de este? -Le dijo y ofreció un poco su marihuana. Mikan la tomo y le dio una calada, mientras sonreía.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa? Tienes a tu próxima victima en la mira... ¿No es cierto? -Pregunto Luna con curiosidad.

Mikan no respondio. Pero si lo habia, Ruka Nogi, el abogado de la familia. Perfecto de donde lo veas para ser su próximo objetivo, ya después se encargaria de su "Padre", tanto que hara todo lo posible para ya no tenerla con el... pero mientras, podía disfrutar lo que tenia al alcance de las manos ¿Verdad? Ya no era solo uno, sino dos. ¿Quienes más vendrían en el futuro? Se pregunto.

_- Ruka Nogi & Koko Yome... -_Susurro ella, mientras lamia sus labios. Esos dos serian suyos... costara lo que costara...

* * *

_**Fin del Cap.**_

* * *

_**Perdón por no haber actualizado eh estado ocupada y mi casa en obra:3 Tengo una buena noticia, por lo menos para mi, termine de leer "El principito" & lo ame, un libro muy recomendado, y es un libro que te hace pensar mucho.**_

_**Bueno a responder sus hermosos y valiosos comentarios que me dan fuerzas para seguir:**_

_**Maiapop-chan: Graacias:D**_

_**Yanelix : Gracias**_

_**nekomini : Natsume sera un poco igual y diferente, ya lo veras. Y Mikan no sera igual:3 Gracias x comentar.**_

_**michiVK : Arigato:3**_

_**Anonimo : Gracias x comentar. Disculpa por borrar, es 1que 1: estaba sin tiempo. 2: Sigo sin tiempo. 3: En mi cabeza había paro, reclamaban salareo extra y bueno... gracias x comentar:D**_

_**Tem: Claro que si, besito. Muchas gracias x comentar:)**_

_**lorroeyn1: Claro que seguire Lorena, besito esperamos tu próximo comentario y gracias x comentar el anterior:)**_

_**Listo dejen review si les gusto, besotes!**_


End file.
